


News at Eleven

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Comment Fic, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie hates the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News at Eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_fjords](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blue_fjords).



> A/N: Blue wanted Suzie with a surprise guest, either Tosh or the Risen Mitten. I did this one, Lioness did the other. :D

Suzie's flat fills with a warm, good smell. She'd say it reminds her of Christmastime when she was a child, but her memories aren't pleasant to relive. The microwave beeps at her, and she burns her fingers on the ready meal's tray.

God, this is depressing. Maybe she should go in and take the shift for Jack.

The doorbell rings. If Owen is fucking drunk again …

"Hi." Tosh's smile is hopeful as she holds up a bag. "I brought Chinese."

Suzie opens a bottle, and they split the food and the wine, and make a memory of their own.


End file.
